The Lord's Kiss
by Bethgreenewarriorprincess
Summary: Safe on a boat traveling North, Jon explores the idea of giving Dany a very different kind of kiss. The Lord's Kiss. Unabashed Jonerys fluff and smut. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Christy and I'm new to the Game of Thrones/ASOIAF world as far as writing goes though I have been involved in fandom for years. This idea would not leave me alone as I feel Dany should get to experience The Lord's Kiss. So this idea would not let go and here we are. It was supposed to be shorter than this, but I can't seem to write smut without fluff, so this is what came out. Hope you like. Without further adieu, I give you The Lord's Kiss.**

Jon hovered above Dany, his lips coursing ever lower as he pressed himself to her below. He wasn't ready to enter her just yet. He had something a little different in mind than their earlier lovemaking session. Not that it hadn't been satisfying.

She'd been pliant and loose in his arms and everything he could have hoped for. Every thrust she met with fervor with a thrust of her own lithe body meeting his in the air, as their coupling threatened to break them both in half, was like a prayer to the gods. He had never felt as he had with _Dany_. He couldn't help but think of her as thus. Though they'd not talked about it again, she was just that. _His_ Dany.

He didn't know if he could lay claim to her like that, but his heart said that he could and the way she gazed at him told him she felt the same way. She'd cried out his name when she'd finally fallen apart in his arms and then he'd followed soon after, his seed spilling deep within her.

And he prayed as it did to all the gods, old and new, that his seed would quicken within her. She'd been told that she couldn't have children and Jon was okay with that, but it couldn't hurt to hope. He wouldn't mind a piece of the two of them brought into this world.

Besides, though she voiced her barren status as something she had long ago accepted, her eyes told a different tale. He knew the dragons were her children and his heart broke for her having just lost one of them, Viserion, the beautiful gold and white dragon. He wondered if a child of theirs could be a balm to her broken heart. It would be terrible timing with the Great War ahead of them, but he couldn't help himself. He had gone soft in the head, he thought, thinking about a life with Dany. He had never thought such things possible.

As the bastard of Winterfell, he had known that such a life would never be possible for him. But so much had changed since then. What he'd seen north of The Wall had changed his perspective on everything. Once you were faced with the undead army of the Night King, things like societal expectations and norms did not mean much anymore.

Once you'd had your own brothers of the Night's Watch knife you down in the courtyard leaving you to bleed your last and you somehow find your way back to the living world, nothing else mattered much. It faded away like the winds of winter.

If someone had told him a half year ago even that he would be in this bed, on this ship with Daenerys Targaryen, making love to her, he would have told him they were more delusional than the Mad King, Aerys.

But here he was and here they were, naked in her big bed on this boat, tucked away deep in the bowels of the ship. Alone, at last.

He smirked to himself as he flicked his tongue across the beaded pearl of one nipple, the rosy bud firm and warm between his lips as he suckled and he smiled against her skin as she began to writhe beneath him. He pulled himself from her breast and began to scoot himself lower, letting his lips trail over the flat expanse of her belly, tasting her navel and letting his hands wander to her slim hips.

So far, she had not questioned his actions and the course he was taking, but just as his lips reached the final swath of pale white skin and transitioned to a triangle of darker curls at the top of her sex, she raised her head.

"Jon?" His name coming from her lips, soft and sultry was nearly his undoing and he almost abandoned the task at hand to crawl his way back up her body and enter her with one long thrust. He took a deep breath and placed a kiss just at the top of her sex, the curls of her mons tangling in his beard for a moment as he lifted his head and he let his eyes rake up her perfect body. Gods, she was fucking beautiful laid out like this.

Her wide violet eyes took him in, questioning, wondering, curious but he just shook his head slightly and smiled shyly. How could he tell her what he hoped to do? He was not all that experienced after all and though he'd done this before, _this_ quite specifically, he had been told that it was something to be enjoyed and since the thought had formed in his mind earlier, he could not rid it from his thoughts. He had to taste her.

So he used his hands to communicate what he was about to do. His fingers skated down over her hips, smoothing over her slim, but supple thighs and traveled on lightly trailing finger-steps, right between her knees to press them apart, coaxing her legs open, spreading her wide.

He watched her face as he did so and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized his intent and opened her thighs to his open gaze and if wasn't already lying in front of her, he'd be kneeling at her feet, begging to drink her in, all those pink folds glistening, beckoning.

He'd already sworn fealty to her but he did so again and claimed her most secret place as his very own as he flicked out his tongue and took one swipe up her warm center, and she moaned above him, her thighs instinctively clamping around his head and he reached up with both hands, sliding his palms against her bare bottom and pressing her firmly to his face as he placed small licks on her outer folds, teasing her, tasting her in compressed time.

She tasted just as sweet as he'd hoped, tang and musk sliding over his tongue as he delved in deeper with each lick, loving every delicious drop she was giving him as she sighed and bucked against his mouth.

"Jon. Oh gods." She was saying and it was music to his ears and his cock throbbed against the mattress, longing for release. But he could wait, for no song could be sweeter than hearing the sounds of Dany enjoying the pleasures he was giving her and he wanted to take his time with her. They were on a boat heading North; they had _plenty_ of time.

Feeling relatively certain that she wasn't going to slip away from him, he took one hand from underneath her to bring it up to join his tongue to help her along. He wanted to see her fall apart beneath his lips and give herself over to what he was doing. He traced one finger over her outer folds, and took a moment to glance up to see her head thrown back in rapture and then he dove back in again, his tongue flicking up her slit and finding that hardened nub at the top of her sex.

His tongue laved over the bud with slow and easy strokes and she was moaning louder and louder and he couldn't find it in himself to quiet her. He liked hearing her moan and groan and sigh out his name and as he ran his finger up her center, finding her warm and wet and waiting, he slid one digit inside her tight walls and felt her begin to quiver all over.

She was close and he continued his oral quest, licking and laving at her core, using his finger to slide in and out of her as the flat of his tongue stroked that hardened nub over and over again until her thighs began to quake against his cheeks and she came with a loud cry, keening in pleasure. He continued lapping at her while sneaking glances and then finally when she was spent he licked her one time more for good measure. Her small form gave a final tiny shudder of pleasure and then she sighed and he just rested his head against her thigh, taking one hand up to run over his beard where she'd very nearly soaked them both in her release and it just barely hid the smile he couldn't help but let go.

As he looked at her, his heart swelled anew at the picture she made; flushed, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat at what he'd just put her through, chest heaving with each breath, jostling those pretty breasts of hers. He couldn't believe he was here with her.

Finally, she opened her eyes and propped herself on one elbow to take one long gaze at him, her violet eyes raking over him hungrily as she smiled at him softly and he'd never seen anything like it in his entire life. He could stay here on this boat for the rest of his days, drinking up Dany and their love and the world outside them be damned. The Night King be damned. The whole damn world could fall around their ears right now and he couldn't find that he cared. He was, well and truly, in love with this woman, his Queen.

"Come here, My Lord." Dany crooked a finger at him and oh she looked so comely with her fresh kissed lips and mussed silver hair and that look in her eyes that he was only beginning to understand meant he was well and truly done for.

He didn't waste time in heeding her command and he wondered at how he'd resisted bending the knee when he'd first arrived at Dragonstone. She had galled him then demanding that he bend the knee and swear fealty to her and her quest for the Iron Throne. There were other pressing matters at hand that he had come to address with her.

He'd wondered when he walked into that throne room and he refused to bend the knee, if he'd always been meant for this moment. One could not be in Daenerys Targaryen's presence and not feel some allegiance to her. She commanded the respect of thousands and Cersei Lannister could learn a thing or two from the woman with him.

But that seemed eons ago now that he'd stood in her throne room. Now, he made his way up her body, stopping along the way to place small kisses on her belly, one breast and then the other and finally stopping at her lips and pressing his mouth to hers, letting her taste herself on his lips.

They kissed for a few minutes, for they'd found that once they started kissing, it was often hard for them to stop again. Then she broke away from him and her eyes scanned his face and on her own she was wearing a small smile.

"And where, might I ask, did you learn that clever little trick with your tongue, Jon Snow?" She said and he laughed. He couldn't even help himself and once he did, he found that he couldn't stop laughing and then she joined him too. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed at all, let alone this hard.

"I demand to know what's so funny." She said, still laughing and he just shook his head.

"Nothing." He protested with a grin, smoothing her hair back from her forehead and placing a kiss there too for good measure.

"You're laughing at me." She said, pretending to pout and he looked at her in surprise. She was an enigma.

He shook his head, quite serious now and looked straight into her eyes. "I would never laugh at you, My Queen." She seemed to understand that he was about to reveal something important to him so she relented on the questions and she placed her hands on either side of his face, and he had never felt more sure of anything in his life.

He was glad she was looking straight into his eyes. He wanted to see her face when he said it. He had never said those three words to a woman before. He had never told Ygritte and then she was gone. He'd always regretted that he never got to tell her.

He wasn't about to make that same mistake now. Especially, not with how things had been going for them lately. Who knew when he would get another chance?

"I love you, Dany." He said simply and then waited and for a space of two heartbeats, maybe three and he wondered if she would say anything to him or if she would just look at him with those contemplative eyes the exact shade of lavender and make him guess at what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

But he didn't have to wait long. Her eyes filled with tears even as she smiled at him. "And, I, you, Jon." She pressed her lips to his and he moved between her legs then, entering her in one fluid stroke and she gasped into his mouth at their sudden coupling, his own body shuddered, and he wondered if it would be that way every time for them as their bodies became one. He hoped it would. He hoped he had a million more memories just like this one to recall while he was out fighting for his life and that of the world they lived in.

She was content for a minute to let him take the lead again as he pulsed himself in and out of her in long strides and he looked deep into her eyes as he did so, taking in every moment, every flush of her cheeks, every flicker of the candlelight in her eyes, every tiny bead of sweat that was gathering on her skin.

He leaned down to capture her lips with his own and her tongue entered his mouth, sliding alongside his, teasing, licking, tasting him and he groaned into her mouth. She took advantage of his momentary loss of momentum to flip their positions and suddenly he found himself pinned beneath her, her lithe body slipping over his and impaling herself on his length as if they'd never missed a beat.

He cried out then as it felt so good. Too good and he reached up to still her hips a moment before this was all over before he really got to enjoy it. Because there was something really spectacular seeing Dany above him, her breasts jostling with each rocking movement of her hips into his, riding him as she would a stallion.

Gods, he couldn't get over it. "You're so beautiful." He said and then she smiled at him and began rocking herself over him again, his length sliding in and out of her deliciously on each movement. She pressed her knees to his sides and somehow shifted them so that he was fully seated inside her on each thrust and he began to thrust up against her, meeting her stride for stride and she was moaning above him now, bracing her hands on his chest.

Her fingers came out to trace one scar and then another and she leaned down to press her lips to each one in kind, her lips leaving an imprint no knife could ever carve out of him, of that he was sure. Her hair cascaded down over them, and he felt like nothing could touch them. Not him. Not Dany. Not this room or this ship.

They were a force. Together. Riding out a crest of a wave in this storm their bodies had created. He felt the quickening of her release coming before she did, he thought, as her walls squeezed rhythmically around his cock and she cried out his name as she rocked over him again and again, pulsing out her climax and then he felt his own coming on like lightning down his spine.

A starburst of light behind his eyes and he was sure he was ascending up into the Heavens and he held onto her hips as he bucked up into her because if the gods were taking him on a night flight into the sky, then she was coming with him.

She continued to rock herself over him a few more times until they were both spent and then collapsed beside him in a messy, beautiful heap of sweat and hair and a scent of lavender he was starting to realize was branded into his skin.

Finally, as they lay breathless side by side, they were finally quiet, both of them soaking up the moment. They'd had yet to leave the bed and that would probably have to change soon because they'd bound to have worked up an appetite with all this activity.

She folded herself against him, tucking her head into his arm and he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the side of her head. She sighed quietly and for a minute he thought she'd gone to sleep. He'd like nothing better than to watch her sleeping peacefully in his arms.

But then she spoke. "I'm glad you came to Dragonstone." She said and it was not what he expected her to say but it gave him pause for thought. Because he was glad too. He couldn't have imagined any other outcome.

"I am too." He said simply.

As they lay there in the quiet, he thought his father, Ned would be proud that he hadn't let fear win and keep him away from taking a chance on an unlikely ally.

He thought he'd won more than just a successful military alliance with the woman who lay in his arms. He'd found the love of his life and now that things had played out like they had, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He didn't want to.

 **Well this is my first real venture into the world of Jonerys and Game of Thrones writing and it's quite different. I hope you liked this one shot. I am also in the process of planning a couple of fics to write over this LONG hiatus. One is in canon verse and the other is an AU. I will let you guys know when things are more firmed up on that. If you liked this, please let me know in the comments. Or if you didn't. lol But please be kind, it is my first Game of Thrones/ASOIAF fic. Lol Thanks for reading xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crow! All these comments and kudos and hits! I totally did not expect this story to get much attention at all so I am SO happy that it did. Thank you each and every one of you that has read this story and taken time to comment or given kudos. It means the world to me that people are liking this fic.**

 **So I think this fic has taken a direction that I want it to now. This story will be a series of vignettes (stories within a story) that will take place on the boat between Jon and Dany and them getting to know one another intimately and personally. I have an end game in play for this fic and I hope you'll enjoy the journey they take. So without further preamble, I give you the second chapter of The Lord's Kiss.**

Daenerys couldn't quite believe the turn of events since Jon had showed up outside her ship chambers nearly a fortnight ago. She could scarcely believe all they'd shared since that time when they'd closed the door behind them and they'd stared at one another for a long minute before they both had their hands in one another's hair and their lips pressed together and drank each other in like a long lost oasis.

She had never felt thus as she did with Jon. She had never felt this burgeoning deep love that she had for him. She had never felt the flutterings in her belly that made it feel as if tiny dragons had taken roost there and were trying to beat their way out of her ribcage. Until Jon.

Now, they had shared so much. Long nights of lovemaking and softly spoken promises. Days of walking around the ship and trying to act like they weren't two fools in love. Because that's truly what they were; fools.

Daenerys was not soft in the head. Falling in love at time of war was practically the worst thing someone could do. Already, she'd thought she lost Jon and she knew if it happened _, truly happened_ , she would not survive it. It had been hard enough standing at Eastwatch with Jorah at her back, a hollow space in her chest where her heart used to be; Viserion _gone_. Jon _gone_. She couldn't bear it and it's why she had asked for a minute more as she stared out over the vast landscape of pure white snow beyond the wall, praying to all the gods, old and new that she was not even sure existed anymore. Dany was not even given to praying. She had never placed her faith in gods. But she did then as she looked for a sign, anything that might tell her that Jon was okay.

She had never been so relieved and filled with joy and at once wanting to cry in her entire life as she was when she saw Jon slumped over on that horse. For, though she knew he _could_ be dead; he _could_ have frozen to death on the ride back to Eastwatch, she knew in her heart that it wasn't so. She knew that he was alive and maybe it was true. Maybe he'd been brought back to her by the gods themselves and perhaps for the first time in her life, she began to believe in a higher power and she thanked whomever that might be for bringing him back to her in one piece.

He was so tender and kind and the most patient and giving lover she had ever had. She blushed when she thought of the many times he had spent knelt between her thighs, his lips drinking her in and his tongue driving her to heights of pleasure she had never fathomed before meeting him.

And now here they were lying abed, again, because it had become their favorite place on the whole ship. They had to wait until late at night when all their shipmates had gone abed as well, especially her hand Tyrion and her handmaiden, Missandei, though Jon and she both suspected they knew of what was going on behind closed doors. They'd hardly been quiet at night.

But they were quiet now. For at this moment, Jon had his hands tangled in her hair and he was letting the silver locks fall through his fingers, eyeing the strands as if he were spinning gold. "My hair must look affright." She said in a soft whisper as he looked at her through the curtain of hair as he played with the tangled mess until it was shielding him from her view.

"You hair is just as beautiful as you are, Your Grace." He said with a soft smile, those dark grey eyes piercing hers as they always did as he smoothed the hair away from her forehead and she looked straight into them and felt she'd nearly drown in their stormy depths.

"Lies." She teased. "You must know that it is a crime to lie to a Queen." She said saucily as she leaned down and nipped his lower lip with her teeth, tugging gently before soothing his lips with a kiss.

"I would never lie to you, My Queen." He spoke against her lips and then pulled back to look at her and then got up wordlessly from the bed and padded over naked to her dressing mirror. She watched his retreating form in the shadows playing off of the candlelight, like great dancers in a hall filled with music. Jon was a beautifully made man and she admired his backside as she watched him with curious eyes as to what he was after.

His hands fingered over her jars of perfumes and various items. Finally, he picked up an object, her beautifully carved ivory hair combe, and pivoted to turn back to face her and begin the walk back to her bed _, their bed_ , she corrected herself. Because as much time as he spent here, it was as much his as it was hers. There might be a dragon sigil outside the door, but somehow Jon belonged here too.

She sat up as she realized his intent and watched as he came back to the bed, his muscled form very nearly taking up more than half the space beside her. She didn't know why she had told Tyrion that Jon was too little for her. He was everything he needed to be and everything she never even knew she wanted in this world.

She let the sheet fall from her body as he came to sit behind her and she smiled when he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Let me comb it out for you, Your Grace?" Dany had had men falling at her feet her entire life. It's why it was so disarming every time Jon spoke, she wanted to fall to her knees in front of him.

His voice commanded something in her that she didn't quite understand. It was as if her very soul were melting into him and becoming something entirely different. She might be Daenerys Stormborn, but she knew she was made to love this man.

She nodded. "Of course." She looked over her shoulder at him to flash him a smile as he began to work through the tangles.

It was nice having someone to care for her like this; she'd never really had that before, except for Missandei of course. But that was different. Missandei was her friend, but Jon? He was her love, her lover, her confidante and they had shared so much.

The only thing he hadn't told her about as of yet was how he had gotten his scars. She didn't mention it as she sensed that it was something that he needed to bring up on his own. Still, she was curious about what Ser Davos had said. It was clear now that it was not a turn of speech and he had not gotten carried away.

At first, Jon said nothing as he worked through the snarls and then he began to speak as if he had just read her mind. "It was cold the night it happened." She knew instantly that he was speaking of how he had gotten his scars. His voice turned dark suddenly and there was a chill in the room that the fire in the corner couldn't quite take the edge off of as he spoke and Dany didn't move a muscle for fear that he would stop speaking.

"The Wildlings had just come through the wall and I was told by my personal steward that one of them had news of my uncle Benjen." Jon's voice was so low it was almost a whisper and his voice broke when his uncle's name slipped from his lips. He had told her of Benjen coming to save him from the white walker horde at the last minute, giving him his horse to facilitate his flee back to Eastwatch. Most likely, Benjen had died as the numbers far outweighed what any man could survive on his own. Had Benjen not come along, they wouldn't even be sitting here at this moment.

As Jon combed through another tangle, her body gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of him not being here. She couldn't bear it.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" His voice implored and Dany shook her head emphatically.

"Not at all. Please continue." Her voice was soft and pleading. She didn't want him to stop speaking.

She heard him inhale and then exhale deeply behind her and she wanted so badly to turn to him in that moment, but she feared if she did, that she would never hear the end of this tale and it seemed like Jon needed to tell it so badly.

"But when I got outside in the cold night, there was no Wildling waiting to report on my uncle Benjen. There was only my steward, Olly, and Ser Alliser, and Othell, Bowen, and a few others. And a sign that said 'traitor.' I didn't get to take in all their faces before the first stab came. Then another. And another. Then finally Olly came forward and stabbed me in the heart." His voice broke on the last word before he was able to croak out in a voice hoarse with raw emotion. "I had to let them in, the Wildlings. Leaving them out there beyond the wall was as good as a death sentence with the Long Night coming. I didn't _have_ a choice." His voice was broken then, a slight hiccup and a catch of his breath and she realized Jon was crying.

At that, Dany could not remain thus any longer. She turned to face him, aware suddenly of their nakedness in a whole new way. Jon seemed so vulnerable and there was a sadness in his eyes, a darkness that she could not begin to describe. She moved her hands to his and pressed his wrist until he dropped the combe and it fell to the bed.

As his hands were freed, she twined her fingers into his with one hand and the other she pressed over the scar that he had just described; the puckered, gnarled flesh in a crescent moon right over his heart. Ser Davos had tried to tell her exactly about _this_ scar and she hadn't believed it until she had seen it for herself.

Since then, she had kissed that scar and all his others dozens of times, but she never really got the actual pain he felt until now. Not just pain of the body, but pain of the soul and spirit, betrayed by his own brothers of the Night's Watch. Betrayed by the very people who were supposed to protect and honor him. She thought of Viserys then and how he'd sold her to the Dothraki like a common whore and she thought she and Jon had more in common than she had never before imagined.

"I died that night. I remember looking up at the black sky, my back lying in the cold blanket of snow and I could feel the warmth draining out of me with every moment that passed. I could feel the cold seeping in, but I couldn't stop it." Dany knew she had tears streaking down her face just as Jon had tears going down his.

She wished she could take all of the pain away for him. Betrayed by those who had sworn to protect and love and honor him. She knew just how he felt and she would not wish that pain on her worst enemy, not even Cersei Lannister. No one should have to suffer that kind of betrayal.

"I'm so sorry, Jon. That should not have happened to you." She said as she leaned down and kissed the scar right over his heart, wiling the love she felt for him to seep in the cracked and creviced skin and flow into his heart with the fiery devotion she felt for him. She let her lips trail over the entirety of the scar, claiming him with her lips; claiming what was hers with the fire and blood that flowed through her veins and she had to wonder if she was not born to love this man.

"No it shouldn't." He said and she looked up at him with all the love she felt for him as he continued. For his tale was not over, because he was sitting here, very much alive and well and breathing the same air that she was.

"The last thing I remember was snow falling on my forehead and then my cheeks and then everything just went black as night. I don't remember anything else until I woke up at Castle Black naked and cold and lying on a table. Somehow I lived. Or died and came back. Beric said the Lord of Light brought me back for a reason. And before, I wasn't sure he was right and I know he was talking about fighting the undead. But now-." His voice trailed off as he looked deep into her eyes.

Dany sat up a little straighter and put her hands on both sides of his face. "Hush now. I _know_ , Jon. I feel the same way."

And she did. His lips were on hers in an instant and this kiss was like nothing else they'd ever before shared. She tasted their tears on both their lips and it was as if their grief had formed a circuit. Everything she had gone through before she met Jon and everything that had happened since. Her losing Viserion. Jon and his return from betrayal and death. It had all brought them to this moment; to this kiss that bound them together for eternity. It was tender and loving and borne of grief and pain and their lips sealed together was like forging a fire to burn away all the bad, leaving behind nothing but pure love for one another.

Though this world had threatened to take everything from them again and again, they had each other and they had this moment in this bed, on this ship and that was everything in the world that mattered to Dany right now.

Jon flipped them over before she had a thought that he was going to do it and her head spun wildly for a moment and she inhaled deeply as his lips descended on hers once more even as he positioned his body between her legs and entered her in one long stride. _This_. This was her favorite moment. The instant their bodies joined together. His length entering her, stretching her, making her moan and writhe beneath him, hooking her legs around his hips to allow him better access to her core where she burned for him to fill her completely.

Her arms wound up behind his back and her fingers danced over his shoulder blades as he began to pulse himself in and out of her and she cried out against his shoulder as he thrust his hips against hers and she arched her own to receive him, seating his length fully inside her. She gasped at the feel of him, so thick and full and throbbing and she absolutely ached for him to move. Faster. Longer. She wasn't sure which, but her fingers scrambled at his back to gain purchase as he pulsed himself in and out of her until she not only felt she would break in two, she yearned and prayed for it.

"Gods, Jon, yes." Was all she could manage as he pulled back to look down at her and his smoky eyes seared into hers, the grey bled out by his black pools of desire.

" _Love comes in at the eyes, Khaleesi."_ She had once been told and she never believed it as much as she did in this moment. This man loved her and it was evident in every stare he sent her way and now was no exception. She could feel the love emanating from him, in his eyes, in his soft caress of her shoulder as his hands moved lower and skated over her abdomen. She could feel it in his manhood claiming that secret part of her and making it his. Because she may be Daenerys Targaryen, born to rule the seven kingdoms, but this man owned her body, heart and soul and she knew it.

"I love you." She said to him simply in a husky whisper.

"Aye, and I love you." He said. It was not something that they said often to one another. All of this was so new to both of them, but she felt free saying it now in the wake of their lovemaking. She didn't hold back with this man and that was something that was new to her and she was still getting used to it, but she was coming to love the fact that she could be herself around him. He'd seen all the parts of her good and bad and loved her still and she had never felt this close to anyone before.

Dany was well and truly in love with this man. He pulled his length out of her again, nearly unseating himself but only just before plunging back in just as he leaned down to capture her lips with his and she moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips up into his, meeting him stride for stride as they sought to reach that place of pleasure.

It was more than that. Their lovemaking had become something between them that was more than just coupling. It was about their connection and how they just couldn't seem to get enough of one another and how they made one another feel.

Though they'd only been together for a scant amount of time, she had already begun to know some of his signs. Like now, she could tell he was nearing climax and it didn't even matter to her that she hadn't been able to achieve one of her own. She could feel his girth expanding inside her and her walls tightened with each new thrust. She was close.

But then Jon was hurtling over the edge and he broke their kiss to throw his head back as his hips bucked wildly into hers as his release took over and she just watched him. It was a glorious thing to behold, the King in the North, come undone for the Mother of Dragons and she enjoyed every second of it as his motions slowed and his seed spilled deep inside her.

It was not the time for such things, but she did wish that his seed could quicken there. The witch had taken that away from her, but she still ached for that sometimes. A child to hold in her arms.

For now, though she had this moment, with this man and he was coming down from his release, his form draped over hers and he sat up suddenly. "I'm sorry, your Grace." He said and she frowned at him not knowing what he was about.

"For what?" She could only think to say.

But he didn't answer her. He took a breath and scooted his body down the bed and once she realized his intent, she almost pushed him away. For surely he couldn't mean to kiss her there. Not after he had spilled himself all over and inside of her.

But he was. He pushed her legs further apart and swiped two fingers down her center, and she groaned at the contact.

Before she knew it, he had his mouth fastened over her center and his tongue was pulsing in and out of her and then circling up to the top of her sex finding that hardened nub that was sure to make her come as undone as he had just been.

His tongue laved and lapped at her core and she no longer cared that they had just made love and he had just been inside her moments ago. All thoughts to propriety had gone out the window in the wake of his tongue lapping at her and driving her hips off the bed and up into his mouth, seeking more contact, more, just more of him making her absolutely crazy with need. Both her hands came up to his head, his dark curls so stark against the milky white of her thighs. She wound her fingers through his locks and as he licked up her center over and over again, she thought she might have pulled a time or two, but if Jon noticed, he didn't seem to care.

One more lap at that tight bud and she felt it coming, like wildfire up her spine, dizzying, spinning and then she was flying, waves of pleasure floating over her again and again as he continued to lick and lap at her cunt until she was finally spent.

Her chest heaved and had barely caught her breath before he hoisted himself up from where he'd just been and looked at her with a very smug expression on his face.

"You're looking quite pleased with yourself." She said with a soft smile as she brushed his raven curls out of his eyes.

"Aye. I am." He said with a cheeky grin and she had to laugh at his pluck.

"Well you still haven't told me where you learned such tricks." She said with a grin that matched his own but he just shook his head at her.

He leaned down closely and looked deep into her eyes. "Another tale for another time. You need your rest, Your Grace." He said and she looked deep into his eyes, all his love for her shining back and she had to let it slide. He would tell her one day. He had told her quite enough today.

"You do too, my love." She had never called anyone that before and it didn't feel as foreign on her tongue as she thought it would.

"Aye, I do. Some dragon queen has captured me and made me her love slave." He said with his eyebrows slightly raised and a silly grin on his face and she laughed.

"Well, I might have to have a word with her and tell her that My Lord needs his beauty sleep." She said saucily.

"Are you trying to say that I'm ugly?" He said with mock horror to which she only laughed and shook her head.

"Go to sleep, Jon." She said with a soft laugh that was overtaken by a sudden yawn. She should tell him how handsome he really is. And she will. Some day. As he said; another tale for another time. And on this ship, they had plenty of it.

As the motions of the boat rocked them from side to side, they settled in, Dany with her back to Jon and his body curled around hers, his hand on her hip, lightly stroking her skin.

She might have had to travel a long ways to get here but this moment, this love with Jon, was perfect and worth every mile of the journey. She only hoped, with everything in her, that she would travel many more miles on a new journey, one with her and Jon, together; hopefully until the end of their days. She couldn't imagine her life now any other way.

 **Well that ends chapter 2 and I hope you liked this little addition to the story. I am already at work on chapter 3. Next we get to find out what Tyrion and Missandei think of their Queen and her new love. Please let me know what you think in the comments below. Thanks so much you guys! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion Lannister finished lacing his boots up so he could go break his fast. He positively loathed sea travel. It was dull and boring and worst of all, there were no brothels.

On his way out of his cabin quarters on the ship that was taking them North, he glanced in the looking glass mounted on the wall noting that he really needed to shave. He was starting to look like one of the Northron men, the Wildlings that were amongst their fighting force.

He wondered when he had stopped caring so much about his appearance and he guessed it was sometime after his beloved Shay had betrayed him. No matter now, he thought.

He was hungry and cranky as he'd not gotten near the amount of sleep last night that he'd thought he would.

As Hand of the Queen, his quarters were stationed on the wall just adjacent to her Grace's sleeping quarters and if she thought he wasn't aware of what was going on behind her heavy oaken door each night, well then she had another think coming.

They had been on board scarcely more than a fortnight and there hadn't been one single of those nights that he hadn't been forced to listen to the (barely) muffled cries of Daenerys Targaryen as the King in the North did gods knew what to her.

Jon, the lucky bastard. At least someone among them was getting a good lay.

He really should scold himself for thinking of The Queen in those terms, but it wasn't as if the two of them were exactly making it a secret. Though no one was talking about it, like the great elephant in the room that this ship did not have room for, he thought everyone was well aware that Jon and Daenerys were now lovers.

He'd caught Jorah's eye the night prior and though the man had said not a word, the poor chap looked positively miserable. Anyone would have to be blind to not see that Jorah Mormont held great affection for Queen Daenerys. Jorah had been serving The Queen for far longer than he had and he wondered how he had dealt with this particular issue in the past. He daren't ask him, though. At least not where anyone could hear him.

As for Missandei, she always had a sly smile whenever their eyes met across the room and though they'd not spoken of it, he knew she approved. Just as he did. He had never seen Her Grace look happier than she had in the last several days.

He just wished he could shake the damnable feeling that it did not bode well for them. All of them. He couldn't help it. He was Tywin Lannister's son through and through. Though his father had never laid claim to him, Tyrion could not deny the cynicism that had become the Lannister way almost as much as their old adage, "a Lannister always pays his debts" had practically been adopted as his personal credo. Or maybe his cynical manner came from having to endure taunts from as early an age as he could remember as the unwanted dwarf of Casterly Rock. It was really hard to tell which had formed his personality more, to be true.

However, he had come a long way since he was a boy. A long way indeed. He was Hand of the Queen herself and it had afforded him more experience and insight than he had ever before dreamed possible for himself. Though he was a scholarly lad, always with his nose in a book and it helped him acquire vast knowledge, no one had ever come to the imp for advice before, least of all a Queen.

So he counted himself lucky, though he didn't let on such.

He sighed as he made his way to the small dining hall, not really wanting to talk to anyone, but as he got there, his fears of unwanted conversation were unfounded as he found it completely empty. Servants had laid out a fine meal of rye bread with wedges of cheese and he helped himself to a thick slice of the bread and poured himself a horn of ale to wash it down with and sat at the table closest to the porthole that looked out upon the vast sea.

He could make out the white frothy tips of the waves as their vessel cut through the icy waters that would take them to White Harbor and thanked the gods that he was inside. He had been out on the decks the last eve and he had thought his balls would freeze to his thighs inside his leathers it was so bitingly cold with the wind whipping the sails about.

He'd had two braziers lit in his room at all times and it did little to quell the biting cold. He didn't think he'd been warm in months, not since he'd first headed north. And since he wasn't sleeping at night, it wasn't like he had anything else to think about besides how very cold he was. That and the incessant noise on the other side of his walls.

As luck would have it, the Queen and Jon Snow walked in, their hands dropping from one another's grasp as soon as they spotted him sitting by the windows. He rolled his eyes and seeing that no one else accompanied them, he finally let loose his tongue.

"Oh for the love of all the gods, you can stop pretending." He said, taking a large bite of his rye bread and taking a certain amount of glee in the shocked looks on both their faces.

Daenerys had the good grace to look away with vague chagrin and Jon was staring at him as if he had grown horns out of his head. He snorted and that was his mistake. The Queen whipped her head about and narrowed her cool lavender gaze on him as he took a swig of ale.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lord Tyrion." The stubborn jut of her chin gave her away. He'd seen this look before. She was about to defend what was hers and it was very clear at this point, that Jon was _all hers._

"Come now, your Grace, we haven't gotten this far by beating bushes." Daenerys looked at him blankly and he realized that where she came from she wouldn't have been familiar with this turn of phrase. So he elaborated. "We've always been honest with one another." He leveled his gaze at her and took another bite of his bread and cheese and let his words sink in.

Dany turned to the guard at the door. "Send for Missandei and see that we're not disturbed."

The guard nodded and turned to do as she bid and she and Jon walked over to the table together and sat directly across from him to presumably break their fast as he was.

He watched in silence, eating and watching as Daenerys got a slice of bread for Jon and he in turn got her a cupful of the choice blackberry wine that had been brought aboard with them. Their actions were careful and yet fluid and natural. There was something beautiful about it, Tyrion realized. He wondered if he'd been on this boat too long and had gone soft in the head, but there was no denying it. They were well matched.

"You do realize, Your Grace, that my bed, be it as it may, is on the other side of your chamber walls." He let that register with her a minute and then continued. "So I am not exactly getting any sleep most...nights."

He let his gaze travel over to Jon's who was staring at him headlong, not breaking his gaze and it appeared that he was deferring to Daenerys to field his unspoken question. But what could the lad say? He looked very much like the child caught with his hand in the pies cooling on the window ledge.

"Oh." Was all the Queen said and she looked away a moment and back to him. "You're right. We've been nothing less than honest with one another and it wouldn't do to let that change now."

The door to the room opened then and Missandei walked in. Tyrion noticed that she didn't seem at all worried and in fact looked quite pleased at being called to the impromptu meeting. Tyrion took another swig of ale and watched as Missandei greeted her Queen and then helped herself to a slab of bread and seated herself directly beside Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion." Missandei nodded politely to him and he nodded back.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well." Tyrion addressed Missandei and she smiled pleasantly at him and nodded.

"Very well, my Lord." She said and looked at Dany. "What are we discussing this great morning, Your Grace?" She asked.

Daenerys, ever the Queen, nodded primly at Missandei and then at Tyrion and reached over and took Jon's hand. Her intent with the bold gesture was clear. She was staking her claim and she wasn't backing down. Tyrion would not have expected anything less of her.

"We were discussing the fact that Jon and I are together." She cleared her throat and let her words settle over them before they spoke again.

"As you know, Jon has bent the knee and we are united together but we have also taken our relationship to the next level. I have always been direct with you both and I will not stop that now though I do expect your discretion. We aren't making this known. The Northron people are still uncertain about me and it wouldn't do to disrupt what little trust I have been able to gain."

Tyrion nodded. "I agree, Your Grace. I believe that discretion at this stage is wise."

Jon finally found his voice and spoke. "I will speak with Ser Davos as well. I think that the fewer people that know about this the better."

Missandei smiled broadly and glanced at Daenerys. "Well, your Grace, you could be a little quieter so that way fewer people would know."

"Thank the Gods, _someone_ finally said it." Tyrion muttered.

Daenerys blushed. "I'm sorry. I hope that we did not disturb you, Missandei." Dany looked properly chagrined, but Tyrion could not help but notice that she was not extending an apology to him and Missandei seemed the least bothered of anyone. He looked at her suspiciously but didn't have time to dwell on it. Daenerys rose from her seat and Jon rose quickly at her side and moved her chair so that she could get up from the table.

"We'll leave you to break your fast, Lord Tyrion. Missandei, I shall not be in need of you this morning. Jon and I have things to talk about." She left it at that and then they left and it was just him and Missandei sitting at the table.

Tyrion did not waste time and turned to Missandei. "How is it that you look so well rested? I know your chambers are on the other side of hers and I am not getting any sleep at all." He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn't help it. It was true. She looked like she had slept better than ever.

Missandei laughed lightly and reached into her cloak and pulled out two pieces of grey material, some type of fluffy wool. "What in the name of the gods am I supposed to do with this?" Tyrion muttered.

"For your ears, my Lord." She said with a smile. And took another from her pocket and demonstrated their purpose, shoving them into her ear.

A dawning of recognition hit him and he pushed one of the pieces of fabric into his ear and then followed suit with the other and it was remarkable. Everything was silent. "Ear plugs. Who would have thought of it?" Though he did not know it, Tyrion was yelling very loudly.

Missandei was laughing, but he couldn't hear her and he reached up and removed the fabric from his ears. "Not so loud, My Lord." She said, still laughing.

Tyrion leaned over and kissed Missandei messily on the cheek and she laughed and blushed. "You, my dear, are an angel." He said and stuffed his wares in his pocket and they continued to break their fast, their secret between them left just that. A secret. Maybe this trip could be salvaged after all.

* * *

"Now what was it that we needed to discuss, my love?" Jon murmured in between kisses, the breath between them warm and containing a need all its own. They'd scarcely closed the door behind them before their mouths were upon each other.

"Later." Dany whispered against his lips as his coursed ever lower, raking his teeth across the hollow of her throat causing her to gasp and shudder in his arms as he reached up to unfasten the hooks that closed her cloak about her.

With a few deft movements on both their parts, they were once again naked as their name days and pressed to one another. There was no place Jon would rather be, but he was still curious about what Daenerys had wanted to talk about. "You could tell me now." Jon persisted even as his fingers trailed through the silver curls that covered her mons.

Dany gasped and leaned into his touch. "I'm rather distracted at the moment, my lord. I should think this is not a good time to-." She paused as his fingers expertly parted her folds and explored her in long, slow, steady swipes of his fingers in the slick of her and she gasped in pleasure. "-discuss a strategic marital alliance."

Jon didn't say anything for the space of a second and withdrew his fingers from her folds and leaning back sharply to look at her.

Daenerys groaned beneath him at the withdrawal of his touch and looked at him with a scowl on her face. "Are you pouting, Your Grace?" He teased her gently. It wasn't what he was wanting to ask her. He was hoping she would clarify her earlier statement about a marital alliance and though he'd like to be nose deep in her cunt at the moment, talk of marriage was making his heart beat infinitely faster than the thoughts of her taste. And that was certainly saying something.

She looked at him with a prim expression and straightened out her hair that had had gone askew in the short time that it had taken them to remove their clothing. She grabbed her robe off the side of the bed and now it was his turn to pout. He much preferred her naked and he felt he should point that out. "I like you better without the robe." He groused and she giggled.

"I'll take it off in a moment. I thought we should talk about what has been weighing heavily on my mind and it's the only thing that seems to make sense and ever since I have had the thought and ever since the other night, I can scarcely think of anything else." Jon seemed to sense where this was going and he reached for his robe as well and did the only thing that he could think to do. He grabbed his sword and did as he should have done long ago.

He bent the knee.

"Oh, my." Dany breathed with a whisper and with tears forming in the corner of her eyes and a smile curving at the corner of her lips.

"Say no more, Your Grace. I never saw myself, the bastard of Winterfell in this position but I have heard of it." He placed his sword in front of him. "Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, The Unburnt, and other titles that I cannot remember." Then under his breath he muttered. " _Ser Davos is going to kill me_." He looked deep into those bright eyes as he spoke from his heart. "Dany, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me, Jon Snow, King in the North?"

Dany was nodding her head emphatically with a smile as wide as her violet eyes. "Yes, I will marry you!" She said loudly. Then clamped her hand over her mouth when she remembered how they had just been informed of how thin the walls were on this boat. She then whispered. "Yes, Jon." She then launched herself into his arms and then both ended up tumbling to the floor of her quarters, breathless and giggling and she ended up half pinned beneath him and already the lower half of his body was waking up again.

Her hands came up to frame either side of his face as she pressed her lips to his briefly.

"You didn't even let me convince you." She said, her teeth playfully nipping at his lower lip and running her tongue along it to coax his lips open.

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but it would not have taken much convincing, my love." He said with an easy smile. Smiling was not something he had done much of until lately. They seemed to come easier and easier these days but only around her. Sometimes he worried that he was getting too complacent. But they were tucked away on this boat with the dragons circling overhead almost constantly. They were safe. _She_ was safe.

"The Northron lords will be more accepting of my rule if we are married, I believe. And besides I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you if you will have me." She said. "I cannot bear you any children. I meant what I said. You do understand that right? When the time comes, you have my permission to bed anyone of my choosing for an heir." She looked as if she would rather swallow poison than do that and he was confused for a moment until he realized that she was offering this as a sacrifice, a compromise so she could keep her promise to Tyrion that House Targaryen would have a plan for succession.

He was already shaking his head. "No, Daenerys." He had never spoken to her this firmly, he did not think but he wanted her to understand if he could not have children with her then he did not want any. They would figure out another way to pass the Iron Throne on to someone fitting to rule in her stead.  
"I meant what I said as well. That witch may not have been an expert on the subject. We can check with the greatest Maester we can find." And now she was shaking her head in a vehement protest.

"It is not possible, my love. It pains me to say this but there was not only Rhaego. There was another baby. Before. It was so long ago. It seems I am able to be with child, but my children are not destined to live. Only my dragons live. Except Viserion." She almost looked like she was going to cry again and he stood and pulled her to her feet and led her to their bed and sat on the side with her.

"I'm sorry Daenerys. I didn't know." He kissed her on the forehead and on the cheek and pulled her into his arms. "It isn't important to me, you know. An heir. It never has been. I have always been a bastard. I never thought myself to have children. I never saw myself as a father. Perhaps it never seemed meant to be because it isn't. I am more than happy to spend the rest of my days with you and only you, Dany. You are the love of my life and you are more than enough for me."

Jon had never been gifted with the right thing to say like his father Eddard. That man had always had just the right words in just the right moment, except for when it counted in the moment of his death.

But he must have said something right because Dany fell against him with a sigh and looked up at him. "Make love to your future wife, Jon Snow." She said.

He reached up to the tie on her robe and pulled on it, watching as the material fell open and revealed her perfect breasts, the tips rosy and begging to be kissed. He dipped his head down and closed his mouth over one pert bud, laving his tongue over the hardened flesh and groaning as he felt Dany's hand cup him through his robe and he shrugged a bit and it fell to the bed and she removed her hand a moment to place it bare against the skin of him, sliding her fingers along his length. He moaned as her mouth came in contact with his. He skimmed his fingers over her abdomen and laid her back on the bed as she came to rest beside him and her legs fell open as his hand skated lower to find her sopping wet and waiting for him.

"Fuck." The curse slipped from his lips. "You're so wet." He could smell her and he wanted to lap her up. He growled into her mouth as he slipped a finger inside her, skating past that little nub, feeling her hips surge against his, seeking his touch.

"Please Jon." She breathed into his mouth and he could feel her want, could smell it, could taste the desire in her veins coming up from her center and into his mouth and suddenly he had to taste her. He broke away suddenly, shimmying his body down the bed and loving how the light was coming in through the porthole, beams of sunlight hitting her cunt and showing him just how badly she wanted him.

She was positively glistening and nearly glowing pink and palmed one thigh and spread her wide just as he dipped his head down and swiped his tongue up her perfect slit.

Gods she was so fucking perfect and he growled against her as he licked her with wide swipes of his tongue and she keened high as he lapped at her finally flicking his tongue against that hardened bud at the top of her sex that would make her come apart under his mouth.

He licked and sucked as she bucked under him and he finally had to bring one hand up to hold her hips down, his fingers pressing, probably bruising but he would kiss them away later, he swore it.

His cock throbbed against the mattress begging for release but he was going to finish this. He was going to have her finish in his mouth if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

He loved the little sounds she was making and he could tell that she was trying her best to be quiet. But they'd only promised to be quiet at night. Yet they'd promised to be discreet and the mewling sounds she was making were quiet so far. He licked up her slit again and then let his fingers join in, slipping one finger inside her, feeling her walls flutter around his digit. Then it was his turn to moan and mewl because he was already imagining how tight she was going to feel clamped around his cock. His cock seemed to agree and thudded in time with the methodic circling licks he was concentrating on her tiny bud that was larger by the minute, its hood slipped back and it a fat nub. He sucked a little harder and pulsed his finger in and out of her a few times, experimenting and when he found a rhythm she moaned the loudest to he stuck to it.

He felt her fingers come up to grip his head and he wondered briefly if it was possible to lose consciousness from giving the Lord's Kiss. Because gods knew her thighs were clamping around his head with a ferocity. Her walls began to quake around his fingers and then she was a quivering, shaking mess as she fell apart and he drank every drop she had to give him, lapping at her until she was spent and boneless beneath him.

Then she was hauling him on top of her and pulling at him, fisting her tiny hands over his length several times as he positioned himself fully in the cradle of her hips and dragged the head of his cock against her now kiss swollen lips and she surged her hips up into his as he entered her and she practically hissed at him as his hips stuttered their way forward and his cock was seated completely inside her. Gods she felt good and this felt so right.

The moment he entered her each time was like a prayer he didn't know he needed answered. He just could not quite believe that this beautiful creature wanted him anywhere near her, let alone on top of her and inside of her. He looked deep into those violet pools and drank her in, all that was Daenerys Targaryen and as he saw the sparks of silver flash as she gazed back at him he knew why they called her Daenerys Stormborn. The night she was born there was a storm so terrible that it wreaked havoc on everything in touched. And the love in her eyes was wreaking a havoc upon his heart but it was the kind of wreck that he wouldn't have any other way. He was better for it.

"I love you, Dany." He said reverently.

"I love you, too, Jon." She lifted her face to his and he didn't waste a single breath in simultaneously moving his hips in time with hers as she sought friction and melding his lips with hers in a soul crushing kiss. He loved her to the depths of his soul, from his teeth all the way to the tips of his toes and if it was possible, beyond that and he never wanted to be apart from her, not ever.

He fluidly moved in and out of her and somewhere during their lovemaking, she flipped them over and was sitting astride him in one single movement. He didn't know how she did it but he never cared. He loved watching her perfect tits jostle above him and he sat up a bit so he could better reach them with his lips and soon they were just rocking against one another and Daenerys was panting heavily; he knew she was close as he was hitting her deep with each thrust of their hips against one another and her pelvis was hitting against his just so on each pass.

"Gods, I'm so close Jon." She whispered. He wanted her to come again in this position, where he could wrap his arms around her tightly.

The gods must have heard both their prayers because on the next thrust, her release found her and she fell against him and he slid both his palms around her sides, skimming her ribs and they came to rest, one on the small of her back, fingertips pressing into the perfect curve of her ass, the other pressing to her shoulder blade as she shook and trembled against him and sobbed into his shoulder.

It was that broken sob of pleasure that did him in and he was following after her, his orgasm rippling up his spine and back again settling into his balls with a heaviness and then he was just lost in bliss as he spilled his seed deep inside her as she continued to rock against him, both of them heaving with exhaustion.

She collapsed against him a moment (an hour?) later and they both began to laugh softly. "Do you think it will always be like this?" She said with a smile as they finally broke apart, lying side by side with their fingers linked together.

"Gods, I hope so." He said with a teasing grin and she lightly slapped him on the arm and sidled close to him and he put his arm around her. It was not even noon at this point and they were still in bed, even though technically they had broken their fast.

As it turned out, they did not leave their chambers the rest of the day, preferring each other's company to anyone else on the ship and having enough bread and wine and wedges of cheese that they'd stashed away that if they got hungry enough they could sustain themselves.

They made love again and again and he lost count of how many times Dany came. It didn't matter to him. He was perfectly content for the first time in his entire life. And though they tried to be quiet, he knew everyone probably guessed what was going on when they were both suspiciously absent for the entire day.

But he could not find it in himself to care. This, as far as Jon was concerned, was living.

* * *

Late that night, Tyrion downed an entire flask of the blackberry wine, pulled out the pieces of wool Missandei had given him and stuffed them in his ears, settling in his bed with a book he had brought along for the trip.

If anything was happening next door, he knew nothing of it and for the first time in several nights, Tyrion felt tired enough to sleep. It was quiet. Gods bless Missandei. She was a damn genius and he'd have to tell Her Grace that her friend deserved a reward. Hell, maybe he'd even pay her with his own coin. After all, a Lannister _always_ paid his debts.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late late late late late posting of this chapter. I never intended for it to be this long between updates but I got a horrible virus that turned into bronchitis and I was one sick cookie. I am finally on the mend, several doctor visits and prescriptions later. Lol**

 **I am hoping to get the next chapter out early next week. Thanks for being patient with me you guys; you are the best readers! The reviews and kudos and stuff continue to pour in though I have not updated in over a month. Thanks again and please let me know how you liked this chapter in the comments; or if you didn't. ;) xoxoxo**


End file.
